My secret night life meet my boyfriend
by kittylover-003
Summary: Bella has a secret she is a street racer at night and Edwards girlfriend by day but what happens when both her lives crash togther Bella is OOC there will be swaring in this story so yeah.  Victoria is dead and this is in eclipse  :p  read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella: Kemi tell them what you don`t own**_

_**B-but whyyyyy :'( **_

_**Bella:if you do i`ll give you Dom**_

_**YAYYYYY! I don`t own twilight just Amy now give me Dom! **_

_**Bella:he`s over there **_

_**cool *runs and hugs him!***_

_**Chapter one **_

Bella`s pov

You know how a lot of people say "My life is so hard" and all that shit. The thing I have to say is you think your life is hard try mine. I know what your think "your just like them" well your wrong the reason my life is so hard is because I`m a street racer, my boyfriend Edward is overprotective vampire who doesn`t know I`m a street racer did I mention that he watches me in my sleep? Yeah he does oh and my dads a cop. I do have some good part in my life mainly my crew they are awesome and we r like family but no one but me and my crew know that but that's beside the point. I have to keep a lot of secrets from a whole lot of people aka the cop Dad and vampire boyfriend so back to lunch.

"Bella are you even listening to me!" Alice asked more like demanded of me.

"Y-yes" I said as I blushed one of the things I have to do to keep my secret.

She sighed like I was annoying her not the other way around and repeated "Do you want to sleepover ant my house this weekend we will have so much fun!"

I was about to reply with a hell no but thankfully my phone rang playing "Low" by flo rider so I knew I have to get far away fast so Edwards family don`t hear

"Umm I`ll be right back ok?" I left before they could say anything

"Amy this better be important I almost got caught "I whisper yelled

"Oh sorry Izzy" Amy replied

"Dom and the crew are missing you like crazy" she said  
>"You know I miss them too but I can`t come yet" I answered<p>

"I know I just wanted to let you know"

"How bout this you guys book it to forks and race here with me?" I suggested

"That great we will be there next week ok" Amy asked

"Ok sweet" I said

As I walked back to the table Rosalie yelled "Who where you talking to and why did you have leave"

I answered "I was talking to my friend Amy and I left cause it`s and private conversation."

The bell rang and I left for biology.

**_( review for me please good or bad I just want reveiws)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Dom:*walks up to Kemi* tell the reader what you don`t own.

Aww do I have to? *pouts sadly*

Dom: If you do you can ride in my car ok kemi?

Awesome! Ok I don`t own twilight or fast and furious. Now that I said it can I please ride in your car?

Dom: ok let`s go *gets in the car and rides with you*

please review for me!

_**Bella`s pov**_

_**Chapter 2**_

As I entered the class I saw that Edward was already there. Stupid vampire speed. As the lesson starts Edward passes me a note

(Edward is underlined, **Bella is bolded** every thing left is thought and actions)

What where you and your friend talking bout that you didn`t want us to hear?

**It`s nothing don`t worry. **I wrote on the note and passed it to him

You know I only worry because I want to protect you he passed back. Yeah more like control me I thought

**You mean like how you say I can`t hang out with Jake. **

I gave the note back to him and luckily before he wrote back the bell rang I and ran to gym

(_**I`m going to skip gym cause I don`t know what to write for that)**_

As gym finished I went to my slow ass truck that I would fix if people wouldn`t get curious why one day my car is a hunk of junk and the next day it`s running like new, I see the Cullen teenagers around my truck in the designer clothing that makes me think that they let the hyper evil fashion lover pick out there clothes and that see doesn`t know how the dress boys properly

I didn`t want to deal with them right now so I just walks past them got in my car and went home.

_**Edwards pov (it might not be good because I`m not use to doing boys point to view wish me luck)**_

As Bella drove off I couldn`t help think but think about how different she`s been acting lately. She use to do whatever I asked with out question but now she is thinking for herself and not acting like a proper lady would I want to find out what`s wrong but I because she won`t tell me I have to find out by myself. Maybe I can get her to tell me.

"Guys I`m going to Bella`s house to spent time with her ok?" I told my family

The family`s actions were just as I thought they would be a nod from Jasper, dirty thought from Emmett, smiles from Alice and vain thoughts/insults from Rosalie.

As I got to my beautiful Bella`s house I entered her window and when downstairs to meet her.

"Hello my love." I whispered in her ear

She turned and faced me and said annoyed "hey Edward what`s up?"

_**Bella`s pov**_

"Hey Edward what`s up?" I said annoyed because he broke in to my house again. Before he could say anything I got a text from the crew it said "_we in forks btw who the hell name this place after an eating utensil? Anyway we meet you at the street race in P.A ok love ya peace"_

I wrote back saying "ok see you there love ya to just got to escape the boyfriend sometime I wonder why I`m still with him"

After I finished texting back I looked up and saw Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"Who were you talking to" Edward demanded of me

"It`s nothing important." I said

"Tell me." He requested

"No why should I" I asked

"BECAUSE I AM YOU BOYFRIEND AND I DEMAND THAT YOU TELL ME" HE ROARED

"Edward I think you should leave and if you think for on second that you can tell me what to you can leave forever." I said as calmly as I could

When I finished what I saw saying Edward was already gone.

"Well that was easy now it time to get ready for the race"

I dressed in some white skinny jeans with rips and a strapless black shirt that's says "I play to win" and a leather jacket

I don`t feel like racing today so I hope on my bike and go to P.A

It feels good to be home!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ end of chapter 2 I hope you liked its even if you didn`t review and tell me some on the things you want me to see happen (ps tell me how I did on Edward`s pov please


	3. Chapter 3

Bella: Kemi tell everyone what you don`t own.

And how are you going to make me?

Bella: If you do I`ll break up with Edward ok?

Awesome do you promise?

Bella: yeah I promise.

Ok I Kemi do not own twilight or fast and furious only this story and people not from twilight or fast and furious.

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Bella`s pov**_

I entered the racing sight and as soon as I got off my bike I got attacked by all the girls in my crew. Leon yelled over the girls and said

"Hey we missed her to do you think we can have some time to greet her!"

"It`s your fault for being so slow Leon." Letty yelled back

"But it`s not ou-"he manages to say before I cut him off

"Guys just come and hug me I missed the hell out of you"

After I said that I got attacked by more hugs but when I looked up I noticed that Dom didn`t come.

I walked over to him and asked

"Are you ok or did you just not miss me"

"I will always miss you it`s nothing" He answered as he hugged me tight. I hugged him tightly back"

I turned to face my crew. "So you want to race today or watch to see our competition?"

"Um well you can`t race cause you brought your bike so I think I`ll hang out with you" Dom said

"Me, Letty, Amy and Ashley are going to look around ok?" Mia said

"Ok be careful" The boys and I said at the same boys and I went to Leon`s Audi and leaned against it. Just as I started to relax Dom came over to me and said

"So is there anything fun to do in this place?"

I stopped to think about it for a few minutes.

"No, not really, well not until you came."

"Well I guess we have to change that don`t we?" Dom said

"Yes, yes we do, anyways where are you guys staying?" I asked

"Um I bought a house at the edge of forks so we can have a place to crash after races." He told me _**(AN: for this story to work Dom and the crew is between 19 and 23 Dom is 22 and Bella is 19 so just go with it)**_

I look at any cell phone and noticed I had to go home so I called the crew and told them I was leaving. I hopped on my bike and drove home. When I got home I ran to my room to find the whole Cullen family waiting for me.

"Umm hi what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We have a sleepover remember." Alice told me slowly like I was stupid.

"I never said yes you know so we kind of don`t." I told the future seeing over happy pixy.

"But I saw you say yes." She cried

"But the words didn`t come out for my mouth so I never said yes now if you don`t mind I want to go to sleep." I informed them but before I left to go change Edward grabbed my hand and said:

"Where were you?" If I wanted you to know I would have to you I thought but I said:

"I was out."

"Tell me where." He demanded me.

"Why?" I asked. You know I am really tired of pretending to be in love with this boy he is so annoying and thinks he can control me and what he said next pushed me off the edge.

"Because you mine and you will tell me before I make you" OH HELL NO THAT'S IT. (AN so proud of making bella say that)

"Ok listen here you little annoy winey baby, first you don`t own me and if you think you do you are out of your mind you think that just cause you're my boyfriend you can control me? Think again stupid, second how the hell are you going to make me because if you hurt me don`t think for one second that people will not know and think about what the pack will do to you. What type of world do you think we are in to be saying stupid things like that? Now GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE. By the way if you think we are still going out you really an idiot. Now go!" I ranted to him.

They left quickly left after that and I grabbed my phone and texted everyone but the Cullen's not including Emmett I can`t help but love that bear like joker but first I sent one to only Emmett it said "Dear Em I`m not mad at you or your family just Eddie and a bit for Alice they just pissed me off for the last time tell them rest of the family but the what I said and tell Rosalie that I would like to be her friend we have more in common than she thinks by Bella. The text for everyone said "I`m back to the old me from the sunny state. I`m free I`m free at last."

The first reply I got surprised the hell out of me...

***************************************************************************************** Chapter 3 is done so please pretty; pretty please reviews for me do get a cookie


	4. Chapter 4

Roses are red

Twilight is blue

I don`t own fast and furious

Or twilight too

(Now I`m sad :'( )

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Bella`s pov**_

The text was from Dom it said "good you dumped the idiot I missed the old Bella so much."

I was surprised I didn`t think I was that different but I guess I was. I turned off my cell phone changed into some sweats and went to bed.

I woke up in the morning and knew that today was going to be a really good day probably because I`m single. I decided that I was going to dress like I did before I went to forks so I went to the suitcase I hid from Alice and picked out a leather jacket, a shirt that said I love you in a bunch of different languages and some flair jeans with black flats. I put on some light makeup and looked in the mirror and I have to say I missed the way I use to dress.

I took a picture with my cell phone and sent it to the crew and wrote "miss me?" A few seconds later and the replies were around "hell yes we missed you." Also they were like "you look hot knock the dead at school"

I looked at the time and I saw that if I wanted to get to school I had to take one of my racing cars and leave now so I ran to me personal garage and got my red faded to orange then blue Audi and than drove to school.

When I got to school I noticed that everyone was looking at me so I yelled

"People I know your not use to me dressing like this but get over it and stop staring it`s really creepy!"

Everyone quickly started to talk about me I ingored but then I heard Lauren say to Jessica "She like looks so ugly I don`t like know why all the guys like her."

Everyone stop and looked at me while I walked up to the and said

"You know they might like me because I don`t try to put down other girls to boost up my self-esteem or it could be the fact that I`m real and I don`t look orange ever think of that?"

Before they could from a sentence I left them and went to I knew it the lunch bell rang. I ran to Angela and asked if I could sit with her. She seemed so surprised but agreed.

When we entered the lunch room it was really loud and just as I was expecting they were talking about me. I just wished they would get over it. We just ignored the people talking about me and kept walking, just than Ben Angela's boyfriend joined us as we sat and started eating.

I looked up and saw that Emmett wanted to sit with me and so did Rosalie so I asked Ben and Angela if they could and they agree so I texted Emmett and told him and Rosalie to come sit with us.

They both got up and came to us and sat down. Then Rosalie said

"So Bella how are you like me other than the fact that you got a better sense in fashion and you stopped acting all nice and never thinking for your self?"

I stood up "follow me."

We walked until we got to my Audi. I popped the hood and told her to look inside. When she did I heard her gasps. She looked at me and asked

"Did you do this yourself?"

"Yeah I have been working cars since I was 15."

"But why?" She questioned

"It was always part of my past that stuck with me."

"But I thought you had a boring life before forks."

"Well you guys never really asked what I did for fun." I said

"Well what did you do for fun then?" Rosalie asked

"You come to my house later and I`ll show you." I told her

She looked at my car and said:

"Deal, you know I think this a start to a beautiful new friendship"

"Yeah I think it just might be." I agreed as we walked to class.

CHAPTER 4 IS DONE SO TELL ME HOW I DID I THINK I DID OK BUT I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett: Hey Kemi!

HEYYYY Emmett what up

Emmett: Nothing much how about you?

I`m just sad

Emmett: Why?

It`s because I don`t own twilight or fast and furious

Emmett: Oh that sad. Anyways do you want to go play with me?

Yay let goooo

_**Chapter 5**_

_Bella`s pov _

I would tell you how the rest of the school day went but I wasn`t really paying attention that was until I got to my Audi. When I got there I saw Rosalie leaning on my car and I cracked I really cracked

"Get off my baby I don`t need dents!" I screeched as I tried to push her off of my baby.

Finally she got off and said "Don`t have a heart attack it`s just a ca.r"

I muttered under my breath that this car has saved my life more times then that overprotective vampire Edward but because she is a vampire she heard ever I said.

"Bella what are you talking about?" She asked

"Just follow me to my garage and I`ll show you"

We hopped into my car and drove off to my house when we got there I said

"What I`m about to show you is something you can`t tell anyone about you got that?"

"Sure just show me I promise not to tell." (A.N: Rose is trustworthy and isn`t as mean to Bella as she was in the books)

"Hold on I got to call my crew." I quickly texted my crew and told them to come to my house cause I want to tell someone about street racing and I need their help.

20 minutes later I see all of my friend`s race cars pull up

"Hey Bella are we racing today?" Amy asked.

"Wait what do they mean by racing as in street racing?" Questioned Rosalie.

"Well you see….." I started.

_**FLASHBACK**_

I was getting ready for my driving test when I decided to have some fun. I just rebuilt the car my mother gave me and improved on some things like I added 2 nos tank and added an extra brake for drifting and I wanted to see if I was any good. Little did I know how good I really was. I raced against my timer while perfectly drifting and when I was done I saw someone watching me.

"Umm hello?" I greeted "who are you?"

"My name is Dom and are you a street racer?" He answered/asked

"No should I be? Oh by the way my name is Bella" I said

"Yeah you should be your really good" Dom said

"Well what if I lose besides I don`t have enough money to even race once?" I question I can`t believe I`m even considering this but I kind of want to do it.

"Don`t worry about that for your first race the crew will pay for it."

"Ok I`ll do it."

_**END FLASHBACK **_

"-and that's how I started." I told Rosalie or rose as she told me to call her in-between my flash back.

"Wow and I thought you were just a boring person with no life. Anyway how did the other got into street racing?" She asked

The crew started telling rose about their past and unlike most Cullen's she just sat there and listen until Dom said the smartest thing ever…..

_**Chapter 5 done!**_

_**Please review for me and tell me if I should stop or not I`m not sure what you guys want so I don`t know if I should just quit…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper: Hey Kemi what`s up?

Nothing much just writing a story.

Jasper: Really on fan fiction?

Yep.

Jasper: So I`m at the part where you say you don`t own Twilight or fast and furious?

Yep.

Jasper: Well…

Well what?

Jasper: Tell them you don`t own twilight or fast and furious.

Fine you heard what Jasper said I don`t own twilight or fast and furious just this story and maybe other after this one.

(P.S thanks for all the reviews so far this is my frist story so it means a lot :D )

_**Chapter 6**_

After we told Rose about racing we started relaxing when Ashley started jumping up and down I swear something is wrong with that girl.

"I know what we should do tonight!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah and what would that be Ash?" Questioned Dom.

"Let`s take Rose racing tonight!" Ashley answered.

We all agreed that rose would come back at 10:00 all dress and ready to go. After that my crew left Rose asked me how she can go with out the others following her.

I answered by saying "tell them you want to go hunting alone to think about something we talked about that doesn't involve street racing."

Rosalie left after that to go do what I said. I was getting bored so I went and started my homework just because I have a lot of money did not mean that I skip out on learning cause one day I might just want to stop street racing and get a full time job so I need the education.

I finished my homework and saw that it was 7:00 pm so I want to go take a nap I`m sure Charlie can handle dinner for one day so I went to bed.

When I woke up I noticed that it was 10:30. I quickly got out of bed checked if Charlie was asleep , than took a shower. As I can out of the shower I picked out what I was going to wear for the race. I pick out some light jeans shorts and a light blue shirt that said "Put a little mischief in your day" in bold purple letters. For shoes I wore convers. (I don`t know how to spell it)

I looked out of my window and climbed down to see Rosalie waiting for me.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her as I walked to my blackwith red strips Ferrari enzo.

"Yeah sure." she answered as we entered the car.

We speeded until we got there and I went to set up a race.

"Hey Dylan I want to set up a race for fifty thousand dollars." I said as I handed him the cash.

"Sure thing Bella. Everyone we got a race with Bella` fifty thousand a person."

Soon we had a race with six cars. The girl who starts the race screamed "ready" we all started our engine "set" I turned on my racing music "GO!" I pressed on my gas and quickly started leading the drivers. When I got to the first turn I switched gears pressed the gas and hit the emergency break and drifted perfectly. It was near the end of the race. Suddenly someone hit my bumper and came beside me. There is not was I`m losing to some ass who probably scratched my car so I did what I always do when I`m near the end I pressed my nos and speeded past him and threw the finish line.

As I got out going to get my money the guy who hit my bumper drew out his gun and said

"You said nothing about using nos."

The crew and I drew our gun out to and I replied "Yeah I didn`t say anything about nos so you could of still use nos so get over it."

Dylan gave me the money and I counted it three hundred thousand. I decided to split it with my crew.

I called the crew over and gave the each a piece of the money when we heard the cops.

I yelled to everyone "Grab your cars and drive the cops are here!"

Rose and I we in to my car and drove off to the crews place after we got rid of the cops that were talling and a Rosalie.

When I got there Dom told me something that I would never believe could happen.

_**End of chapter 6**_

Please review and tell me how I did on the racing part and if I should continue the story. Free cupcake if you do!


	7. Chapter 7

I am so so so sorry that I didn`t write in such a long time I feel so bad! Please forgive me I just forgot about the story. Anyways I don`t own twilight or fast and furious and all that jazz so on to the story.

_Chapter 7_

_Bella`s pov_

I stared at Dom waiting for him to tell me.

"How do you feel like doing the big race with me in Italy in 2 month Bella?" He asked.

"Are you serious you want me to team up with you?" he nodded "I would love to" I said as I hugged him tightly.

I turn and asked the crew and Rosalie if they were coming and they all replied yes and we all started to have a good time until Rosalie just had to bring down my mood.

"What are we going to tell Charlie and my family?"

I answered "Charlie is use to me leaving for a few days to weeks because in the summer when you guys left I started going back to my old self and hanging with the crew so I just have to tell him I`m going to Italy after all I`m 19 he can`t really stop me from going. As for the Cullen's I guess we just have to tell them the truth about me racing. I really don`t care if Edward doesn`t like it it`s not like he is my boyfriend anymore.

I look at my crew and noticed that they were all smiling but Dom was smiling the biggest.

"Umm that's wrong with you why are you smiling like that?" I asked

"Because you're really back." Leon said

"I never really left ass I just had to hide the real me." I responded

"Sure whatever the crew and**_ I_** just really missed you" Dom said I blushed lightly at the idea of Dom really missing me. Yeah I know what you're thinking and yes I may or may not like Dom like that. Luckily no one notice my inner speaking but Rosalie I guess she will talk to me about it later doesn`t matter now all that matters is: I`M GOING TO ITALY!

I was starting to get sleepy so I took Rose and myself home. On the way home rose said to me

"You love Dom don`t you." I blushed and nodded sadly "Yeah but he doesn`t love me back I always just be the close friend"

"I`m sorry to say this but you are really stupid and naïve so I`m going to speak slow for you **_.You. _**Do you understand?"

How can Dom love me he can have any girl he wants and Rose says he wants me no way.

I was silent the rest of the way to Rose`s house to drop her off. I was about to drive off to go home when she stop me

"They family misses you can you talk to them please."She asked 

I thought about it and decided to go and talk to them so I can tell them about the race in Italy that Rose and I and maybe Emmett will be going to.

As I entered the house I was hugged to death by Emmett

"Belly bean!" He shouted

"Hey Em what`s up?"

"Nothing much just missed you. How are you?" Emmett asked

I was just about to reply when Rose sent me a look that said "you better tell them now or I will"

"Ok calm down rose I`ll tell let lets just go to the living room so I can get started."

We went to the living room and sat.

"Umm how do I say this with out you guys not believing me, Hey rose did you videotape it?"

"Yep go ahead and tell them"

"Well I`m just going to spit it out I`m a street racer and I`m going to Italy to compete in the big race with my crew in 2 months with Rosalie and hopefully Emmett."

It was silent for a few moments when Emmett jumped up and yelled

"Of course I`m going with you I want to see my lil sis race ohh Rosie can you show me the video?"

Rose was about to reply when Assward interrupted "Bella is not going and neither are Emmett and Rosalie!"

I jumped up and yelled "Who are you to tell me if I can and can`t go somewhere your not my father! Also how do you think you are going to stop them you don`t own them?"

"I am your mate and you will do as I say!" Edward thundered

"If I was really your mate you would do anything to make they happy and wouldn`t be able to leave them! Also I broke up with you already so you don`t have a fucking say in what the hell I do." I yelled just as loud

"You know what forget it I done Rose Em and Jasper you can come with me to Italy but no one else I`m going home."

I got to my baby and went home.

**_END OF CHAPTER!_**

Hey guys I`m thinking about breaking up Jasper and Alice and giving Jasper a new mate maybe someone form the crew tell me what you think or if I should just stop the story right now so review for me and I`ll give you candy!


	8. Chapter 8

Edward: Why don`t you like me?

Why should I like you?

Edward: Because I`m the only one who didn`t remind you that you don`t own twilight or fast and furious

Well you did tell me.

Edward: When?

Just now so I have this to add to my reason to not like you.

Edward: What are the other reasons?

I`m not telling you.

Edward: Why?

Cause I don`t like you.

Edward: You know what I give up *walks away*

Well as Mr. Stick up his ass said I don`t own twilight or fast and furious only the story.

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Jasper pov (yay Jasper !)**_

As Bella stormed out of the house I realized that she is really not his mate and that Edward said that Rosalie, Emmett and I are not going with her acting like he is in charge of me so I said.

"Well I`m going to go book tickets for Italy Rose Em you coming?" They nodded.

"Why are you going to get the tickets Jazzy you`re not going."Alice asked/questioned.

"And what per say is going to stop me?" I said with venom. I guess Bella`s anger is still affecting me.

"I already had a vision of you staying so don`t bother auguring with me." She said. I swear she thinks that because she get vision that aren`t always right might I add she thinks she is the most powerful person in the world it`s starting to piss me off.

"Oh yeah then why am I leaving to go book the tickets?" I said as I walked to the computer and book 3 of them.

I left the 2 golden kids and went upstairs but stopped when I heard Alice say.

"I can`t believe you let your human pet talk to you like and Jasper needs to be trained again I can`t believe he thinks we are really mates I must be really good at controlling me emotions."

As soon as she said that I had her and Edward pinned up against the wall and asked.

"Did you just call me and Bella pets?" They stayed silent until I poured cockiness and truthfulness in to their body.

"Yeah we did we have been using you for the past 60 year and used Bella since she came to Forks."

"Do you want to find out what happens to people who tried to make me a pet?"

They looked scared. My Beast roared in happiness they should be scared the Major saidand I kindly told him to shut up.

"You know what I`m not going back to the way I was, but me and you Alice? We are over and you are going to sign the Divorce papers or so help me God I`m going to make you sign them myself and you really don`t want me to make you."

I dropped them and went to my library.

_**Next day**_

_**Bella`s pov**_

I was picking out my outfit when I got a text for Dom telling me that today we are getting ready for the race. For anyone who doesn`t understands how the race goes let me explain: each crew has no more than 2 people in the race. The only rule is that there are no sabotaging other crews car before the race other than that no rules.

The outfit I`m wearing is some flare jeans and a shoulder strap undershirt with a jean jacket. I hopped on my bike and rode to school and what I saw was not something I was expecting.

Jasper was in some hot ass cowboy boot with jeans and a tee shirt and for once he was dress up like a real man. I walked up to him and started circling around him.

"Something's different here. 1 you look hot 2 there is not annoying ass pixy near you so what I want to know is did you and Alice brake up?"I asked.

"Yeah Doll we did." Jasper replied in that 'make you melt' southern voice.

"Well if you keep speaking in that voice your going to have a problem with the lust from all the female in Forks."

'Why Alice when we were dating said that southern accents are stupid and nasty."

"I sorry but are you drunk? You believed her?Accents are awesome and sexy and if you believed her you are out of your mind understand?"

"Oh I didn`t think of it that way. Anyways lets get go to class." Jasper said as we walked to class

After School

So Jay Dom want me to come get ready for the big race do you want to come?

He replied with "….."

_**End of chapter 8**_

_**Review please**_

_**If you do you get a….**_

_**Ice cream sandwich **_


	9. Chapter 9

Alice: Kemi do you love me?

*complete silence*

Alice: you do right?

Umm…. Look there`s a sale *points to a sale*

Alice: Ohh where *runs off*

Thank God she`s gone anyways I don`t own twilight or fast and furious sadly.

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Bella`s pov**_

"…Sure Bells let me go get changed first." Jasper answered.

As he walked off I started thinking I should probably tell the crew that he is coming before we have some shit on our hands. I quickly texted the crew to tell them that someone was coming with me so they are not pissed off. They sent their replies of agreement and the time it we were supposed to be there.

I went home did some homework and cooked some food for Charlie to eat. As we were eating I said:

"Dad I`m spending time with Jasper today so I might be late ok?"

"Why are you spending time with Jasper why not Alice or Edward?" He asked.

Well Dad I wouldn`t spend time with Edward because I broke up with him." I swear I saw him smile at that statement."And I not spending time with Alice because I need a break from her."

"Ok have fun with Jasper than." He said as he left to go watch TV in the living room.

I washed the dishes and went to go change into my jeans and tee-shirt and went downstairs. As I got downstairs someone was knocking on my door. I opened the door and saw that it was Jasper.

"Hey Jasper just let me get my keys and we can go."

I grabbed the keys to my Audi and the keys to the hunk of junk called a truck. I tossed the keys to the truck to Jasper and said:

"Park it somewhere will you and jump into my baby when your done Jay thanks." I quickly drove off before he could stop me. He did as I asked him to and he got in at a red light.

" Jasper I have to warn you now that the Bella you know and the Bella I am when I`m with my close friend are 2 very different people so you have to promise me that no matter what you will not try and protect me unless I ask for it understood?" I told him.

"Alright Bella I wont interfere unless need." He responded

"Good Jasper because we are here now Jasper it time for you to meet my crew." I said as I got out of the car and walked up to my crew.

"What`s up people are you ready to race?" I asked.

"Good you're right on time." Dom said smiling at me.

_**$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ RACING MONTAGE $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**_

I opened the passenger's side and told Jasper to get in. After he finally got in I spend off and said:

"Where did you put the truck?"

"Umm my house?" He answered in a question like manner.

I sighed and spend off to his house.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cullen house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

When I got to the house I first heard the pest that will never give it a rest Edward Cullen.

"Oh love I knew you would come back to me and quit this stupid street racing thing that got in to your silly lil human head."

"Number one you`re not my love so stop calling me that and move on. Two who the hell in there right mind would give up street racing you your stupid ass. Three you may not remember this but your were born human so making fun of the human race is a big no no. Last but not least for the love of all things good in the world MOVE THE FUCK ON! Oh and I only came here to get my car cause Jasper brought it here." I told him as I moved toward my truck only to be stopped by a cold hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan you will stop this foolish behavior right now or so help me." Assward said. I was about to respond when I heard Rose say "That's it" She pounced on him and started to beat him to a pulp. "You think it ok to say that to a girl I don`t care how old you are you treat a girl even more so a girl who has put up with your stupid selfish ass with some respect damm it." She was about to say more when Alice my ex- best friend threw her off and said " He can say whatever he wants to her she is his mate so he is allowed to do whatever he wants." At that point I lost it I don`t give two shits if she is short ass vampire I. AM. DONE!

"Ok listen here pixybitch I going to say this for one last time and this time you're going to listen understood. I. AM NOT. THE. ASSHOLES. MATE. Hell I`m not even his girlfriend so PISS OFF!" I yelled as I stomped over to my truck and over my shoulder I ask Rosalie if she could take my baby to my garage. She agreed and took off in my Audi.

"Bye Em Bye Jay I`ll see you tomorrow" I yelled as I drove away…

###################################################################

_**CHAPTER 9 IS DONE!**_

I know I didn`t review in a long long time and I`m so very very sorry please forgive me oh and give a review please if you did I give you lollypops. Y. E. S I give you all the lollypop you want so I can`t wait to read your review remember I`m sorry!


	10. Chapter 10

If I could make the world

The world would be purple

And the stars would be pink

Wouldn't that be nice?

Life isn`t fair

So now I own nothing but me

_Chapter 10_

Rosalie point of view

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" I screamed at Edward and Alice. I swear for vampire they are so stupid I`m so glad that Bella broke up with him and Jasper with Alice.

After thinking that Edward glared at me who told you to read my thoughts I thought to him after that he left me alone.

"What did we do wrong I only said that she is his mate so he should be able to tell her what to do cause that`s what they do." That mini vampire said

"If you haven`t forgotten you don`t have a mate." I replied

"Yeah I do it`s jazzy. Isn`t that right Jazzy?"

"Umm Alice I`m not and I never will be your mate." Jasper told her. Man he is making me so proud.

!#$%!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%!#$!#$%!#$%^&!#$%^&*!#$%^&*!#$%^&*(!#$%^&!#$%^&*

_Bella`s point of view_

I can`t believe she would say that to me I am not and I frigging mean not that stuck up asshole who think he can control me`s mate and I never will be beside if I was someone`s mate it would be... Never mind that. You know what I'm going to sleep today`s practice made me so tired.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear three more weeks until the crew and I can go to Italy. HURRRY THE HELL UP!

As you can guess I can`t wait for that big race. This time was even better because the Cullen`s children all but Assward and pixybitch are coming to Italy with me. I thought while lying down on my bed

"Bella come on we got to go the race tonight." Amy yelled in to my ear snapping me out of my inner thoughts than I remembered what she said.

I jumped off my bed and ran to my closet. I I said the password and went into my other closet.

"What to wear what to wear what to wear?" I said out loud while looking at my stuff and then i found the perfect thing to wear.

I going to wear the first ever outfit

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I drove to the address that Dom told me to go and looked for him. As soon as I saw him I ran up to him and the big group of people he was with and said

"Hey I`m here Dom when`s it starting"

"There you are Bella this is the crew" He said as he pointed to the groups of people. They all said hey at the same time cool.

"Cool now when the hell is my race?" I asked again

"It`s in 5 minutes ok by the way nice outfit by the way my name is Letty." She said

I looked down at myself and say that i was wearing my purple and black sleevesless shirt and grey short shorts with m high-tops. I looked back up and saw that they were all staring at me

"Ok well I`m going to go look at my car before the race so I`ll be right back." I said as I walked over to my car. I felt people staring at me so I look up and saw a bunch of guys looking at me. The just kept staring untill someone yelled

"Stop staring at her this is a racing site so get driving!" I looked over to see how it was and I saw it was Dom and I smiled inside. (Chezzy moment)

`````````````````````````````````````END FLASHBACK````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

I walked out of the closet and showed Amy what I was wearing.

"I remember that outfit it was the start of new begginings and fun times I bet Dom`s going to remember even more." She said as she looked at her phone for the time

"Ok let me text Rose where the site is and I`ll meet you in the car pick one ok?" I asked while I pull out my phone

"Yeah I`ll got wait in the car go texts the girl." Amy replied

_ Race 2night at the place i showed you ok? _ I texted her

**Yeah I`ll be there can I bring Em and Jay? **She texted back

_Yeah bring anyone but the assward and pixy _I texted. After that I turned off my phone and ran down the stairs and to the car and drove off.

~10987654321~10987654321~10987654321~10987654321~10987654321~10987654321~10987654321~10987654321~10987654321~10987654321~

END OF CHAPTER 10

I am so so so so so very sorry that it took so long but I just started and well I forgot that I was writing this story but I promise I WILL WRITE THIS STORY! SO PLEASEPLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK if you do I`ll going you a big hug 33333


	11. Chapter 11

Jasper: Kemi where the hell I you been u have a story to write damn it!

Me: damn Jasper cool your jets baby as I promised I'm going to write the story

Jasper: good now you know what u have to do

Me: fine fine even though I am writhing a story with twilight and the awesome fast and furious movie I don`t own them.

Chapter 11

Bella`s pov

We hopped onto my car and drove off to the race site.

As we enter the site I feel at home cars are racing everywhere I look through the crowd and quickly find Dom and the crew but they didn`t notice so I poked Amy and said

"Hey Amy they haven`t seen us yet lets sneak up on them."

We walked around them we head Dom say

"Where the hell are those girls?"

We jumped behind them and shouted

"HEY WHO YOU LOOKING FOR!"

They all jump so high me and Amy started laughing so much we dropped. When we stopped we got up and hugged everyone I`d hate to say this but I hugged Dom longer. He looked at my outfit and smiled I wonder what he is thinking about?

_Dom`s p.o.v_

I look at Bella`s outfit and I flashed back to when Bella first saw the crew

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&flash back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She ran up to me and the crew and said

"Hey I`m here Dom when`s it starting?"

"There you are Bella this is the crew" I told her as I pointed to the groups of people around me. They all said hey at the same time weird.

"Cool now when the hell is my race?" she asked again wow she really wants to race.

"It`s in 5 minutes ok by the way nice outfit by the way my name is Letty." She said I finally stop to look at her outfit and I have to say she really did look good in her purple and black sleeveless shirt and grey short shorts and high-tops. I looked back up and saw that they were all staring at her.

"Ok well I`m going to go look at my car before the race so I`ll be right back." She said as Bella walked over to her car. A bunch of guys looking at my Bella. The just kept staring until I yelled

"Stop staring at her this is a racing site so get driving!" I don`t even know why I said that this girls changing me and it might not be so bad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&end flash back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I looked at her and smiled that was the beginning of something crazy.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^end of chapter 11^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gahhhhh I took so long I feel evil like I did come sort of crime for doing such a thing I'm so very sorry please don`t hate me review please so I know if it was too late


	12. Chapter 12

Rosalie: Kemi how dare you!

Me: What did I do whatever it is it not my fault!

Rosalie: you haven`t updated in so long you have kept people wait

Me: I forgot so sorry I`ll do it now

Rosalie: Get on with it tells them you don`t own us

Me: ok gosh I don`t own twilight or fast and furious now on to the story

_Bella`s pov_

I looked at around the racing site and looked at the crew

"Hey guys are we racing today or what?"

Dom snapped out of it and said

"Yeah my race is it fifteen minutes. Do you want to race?"

"Yeah sure, after yours though." The reason why I want my race after Dom`s is because the crew and I have an agreement not to race each other for money.

Ashley interrupted us by saying "Hey Dom your race is coming up."

"Shit I got to go see you guys after the race." He ran off towards the car but stopped, looked at me, smiled and winked. I wonder what on his mind right now

_Dom pov _(bad at boy pov wish me luck)

I was running towards my car but I stopped and looked at Bella and smiled. Why do I keep looking at Bella now a day? I shook my head got in my car and drove to the starting line.

The girl who`s starting the race came up to my car and knocked on the window.

I winded down my window

"Here" I said as I handed her 5 grand.

She took the money and said "good luck" and winked at me and walked away swaying her hips. Normally I would flirt with her but right now all I can think about is Bella.

I need to clear my head and one thing always works I look through the windshield and say the Girl lift up the flag.

"Ready?" she asked I nodded

"Set" I revved my engine

"Go!" she shouted as I blasted past her and started to race.

I was coming up to the first corner when the when one of the guy I'm racing drives up beside me. There is no way I`m going to lose tonight so I drifted around the corner and hit my first nos button and blasted forward blowing past him. After that I was smooth sailing until the last part of the race when a car was tailing me. I knew just the thing to do. Luckily Bella added another nos tank in case I used one too early. Remind me to thank the girl. I pressed the extra nos and blew passed the finish line and drifted into a circle.

As I got out of the car first thing I saw was Bella jumping up and down smiling at me.

_Bella`s pov_

After Dom won I was jumping. I was so happy for him. He got his money and came over to us. I quickly hugged him and said

"Good job Dom you kicked their ass!"

"Thanks Bells you going to get to your race now?" Dom asked. I was about to say yes when Rosalie showed up with Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey Bella did we come in time to watch you race?" Rosalie asked

"Yeah I want to see you lose" Emmett joked

"Frist you came just in time and second Emmett I do not lose now excuse me." I told them as I walked towards my car "It`s time to race."

I hopped into my car and drove to the starting line. I gave my money and relaxed. The guy in the car next to me winked at me and said

"Hey sweeties after I win want to come over to my place."

I started laughing and replied "First I`m not sweet I`m spicy and next the only way I`m going over to your place is with a gun. And Last but not least I`m going to win this race and laugh at your face when I do it." I said as I turned away and turned on my music.

The person who starts the race (AN: what are they called I don`t know) said:

"Ready?" As she raised my arm

"Set" she lowered a bit

"Go" She dropped her hand as I blew past her laughing because the guy who talked to me was still so far behind.

I went around the first bend and by then everyone was still behind me but catching up so I drifted around the first corner and sped up and went through most of the track.

That guy caught up to me near the end of the race and smirked and mouthed "I`m going to win." I smiled at him and hit my Nos button and blew past him and the finish line. I got out of the car and got the money. I heard a slam of a door and got spun around.

"You, a girl beat me! How? " Jackass as I now will call him demanded me. As you should know I hate being demanded anything from me.

" I beat you because I`m better no wait wayyyyy better than you and I bet a bunch of girls are better than you too now go away I got better people to talk to." I replied as I walked away with my money. Let's see how much I got 2 grand, 4 grand, 6 grand, 8 grand and10 grand.

I got to everyone and said to Emmett

"Told you I would win."

"Yeah ye-" Emmett started to say before Letty Interrupted him

"Good job Bella you kick his ass and made it look easy."

"Thanks Letty." I said

"Well I`m done for the day guy I think I`m going to hang out with the Cullen's." I continued as I walked away with the Cullen`s I turned around and saw a flicker of sadness in his eyes I wonder if he wants me to stay? I thought as I quickly brushed that thought away I don`t want to get my hopes up. Wait….. What hopes? Did I just think that? Never mind I`ll think about it later. I sighed and walked to my Car and drove to the Cullen house.

Wonder what`s going to happen when I see assward and pixybitch

!#$%^&*()_+_++_)(*&^%$#!~~!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$#!~~~!#$%^&*()_

End of chapter 12

Hey guy I know you might be mad at me for not updating and all so I tried to make this as long as I can without making the story end know. So please review and give me Ideas or to tell me if I should just stop


	13. Chapter 13

Dom: Kemi I need to ask you somthing very important

me: sure Dom what you need to talk about?

Dom: how about WHY THE HELL YOU HAVEN`T UPDATED!

me: well sorry but i had to do something. damn and to think i was going to get you to kiss bella this chapter oh well

Dom: ok well get to it... wait WHAT!

me: wait dont i have to tell them that i only own this story?

Dom: I think you just did

me : ok on with the show

Chapter 13

_Bella`s pov_

I pull up to the drive-way when someone grabs me and runs into the house.

" Ahh Bella so you decided to quit that stupid racing thing after all and stay with me."

Guess who that was... Yeah the annoying one called Edward.

"Ok listen stupidward I don`t like you, I like someone else."

Wait like someone else? who? the first word that came into my heard was **"Dom". ** when do I like Dom. I was about to answer that when the moron talked.

"Don`t be silly Bella you can never like anyone but me."

I turned away from the man who makes me lose braincells and called jasper.

"Hey Jasper come here for a second."

Jasper walked over to me as I grabbed his hand and started slapping edward upside the head.

" How. Slap. Can. SLAP.. .So stupid. SLAP ...Slap. . like you! I slapped him harder

I stomped away from him and sat on the couch when the evil came down the stairs.

" Hey Bella get up we're going shopping"

I swear she is the way everyone but Alice and Edward are laughingIi said that well.

I got out my phone and started texting the crew.

(_**bella **__dom)_

_**I`m sooo bored Dom **_

_what do u want me to do?_

_**tell me something?**_

_what?_

_**when are we leaving for the big race?**_

_**I mean were still going right?**_

_yeah were leaving in about 3 days and why wouldn`t we go u backing out?_

_**u know I never back out i was just asking.**_

Rose then took my phone and mock glared at me.

"Where still here you know."

Oh i know it just that no one was talkingabout anything important but I have something important to say"

"Well them say it dear" Esme said I didn`t even notice when she came in.

"oh well I`m leaving in 3 day for the big race."

Edward jumped and roared in my face

"YOU ARE NOT GOING"

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TELL ME WHAT TO DO" I said as i stomed out of the house. I called Dom

"hello?"

"Come pick me up i can`t stay there right now"

"Alright I`m on my way now wait for me at the front"

"ok"

1234567890-==-0987654321!#$%^&*()_++_)(*&^%$!1234567890-=!#$%^&*()_+W

Sweet monkey pie I`m soooo sorry for not updating but i wrote and I kept writing when i wanted to stop sooo review it and tell me what u want too happen in the car i got some ideas that i think are good message me if u want to hear it.

END CHAPTER 13


	14. Chapter 14

Rosalie: Kemi I swear one of these days I'm got to kill you dead

Like Vampire type of dead?

Rosalie: no dead in the ground dead.

Why?

Rosalie: because your annoying ass hasn`t been writing this story in forever so I'm going to kill you

Ok if I hurry up and saw I don`t own twilight or fast and furious and write the story will you not kill me

Rosalie: fine but I think you just did so go write the story.

Chapter 14

Bella pov 

I ended the call with Dom and sat on the ground and started to relax. That's when I heard yelling form the inside house.

"Are you stupid Edward she was not ASKING if she could she was telling us so me Emmett and jasper can pack and get ready?" I heard Rose say.

"I don`t know why you said Jasper Rosalie there is no way he is going with **her**." The evil one sneered.

"And the reason that would be issss…?" asked Jasper in slight confusion.

I just noticed that I was inching toward the house until I blurted out.

"Yeah why is he not going with me if you guys aren`t mate therefore you can`t tell him what to do."

Alice then dares to look at me like I`m the stupid one.

"I am his mate therefore I say what he can and cannot do."

I smirked and look at Jasper and said:

"You poor vamp boy it must suck to have stayed with that for so long."

Before he could reply I heard the honking from Dom's car telling me he's there.

"Well I would love to stay and chat to most of you I got to go." I said as I ran out of the house getting pissed off again because I remembered why I was pissed in the first place. As I hopped in the car I turned to Dom and told him to take me anywhere but here. I don`t need anyone pissing me off….Well what I really said was:

"Let's get the hell out of here before they piss me off more than they already have and I snap. You can take me anywhere but a little warning I don`t need to be anymore pissed so don`t take me to people who piss me off." But it means the same thing to me.

He started driving around and I dosed off.

**Dom's Pov**

When Bella called sounding that pissed off I raced off too pick her up. I wonder who was stupid enough to piss her off why I remembered she is at her apparent prick of an ex-boyfriend's house with the entire family. That's a good enough reason to be pissed off to me. Started driving faster and I looked up and noticed that I was about to miss the turn into the long ass driveway they have so I made a sharp turn into the drive way and started heading up it. I heard the sound of Bella's voice and I honked my horn st that she knows I'm here. I saw her run out of there and into my car with a pissed off expression on her face. I bet it's because of her ex-boyfriend Edwin i think that was his name and ex-best friend malice or something. As I started up my baby I turn to ask where she wanted to go when she interrupted me by saying

"Let's get the hell out of here before they piss me off more than they already have and I snap. You can take me anywhere but warning I don`t need to be anymore pissed so don`t take me to people who piss me off."

I quickly left the Cullen house and started to drive around not really caring where I was going until I parked at a beach. I turned to look at her and found out that she was sleeping. I smiled that why she wasn`t talking all the way here.

I took a good look at her and remembered when I first saw her

! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*()_+! #$%^&*() _**FLASH BACK!**_! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_

I was walking along the road going to get my car from the parking lot when I saw this girl who looked like she was a bit nervous mumbling to herself as she got into a old Mazda RX-7 (**A.N: THAT BE A SEXY CAR AND I LOVE**** IT)** that looked like it was fixed up a bit. As she started to come up into turn I noticed that she reached for something in her car I think it was nos and start going faster. I started to get worried that she wasn't going to make the turn and crash into something or someone like me but as soon as she got to the turn she drifted perfectly around the bend. I was so spaced out that I forgot that she was even there until she said

"Umm hello? Who are you?"

I thought about what I should tell her and said

"My name is Dom and are you a street racer?" getting it out in the open.

When she said she wasn`t and if she should be I was shocked and told her that she should. She had her doubts about how she didn't have any money to pay for it I told her my crew and I would pay for it. After she agreed I started smiling because I know that she would be one of the best.

! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_**END FLASHBACK!**_! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()_! #$%^&*()-

And right I was she quickly became one of the top 5 racers in the city.

As I got out of the flash back I looked beside me and Bella with this cute look on her while she was looking at me. Wait did I just think cute? You know what I'll think about it later. I turned to Bella and asked her how long she was awake she answered

"For about 5 minutes you looked in deep thought and I didn't want to bother you."

I turned to look into her brown eyes and said

"You wouldn`t bother me I love hanging out with you."

**Bella's pov **

"You wouldn`t bother me I love hanging out with you."

When he said that a bunch of thing rushed through my mind it was like damn that was so sweet of him. Hold up what is going on with me I knew I like him but not this much. I continued to daydream when a hand connected to a muscular arm was waved in my face.

"Huh what? Dom why are you waving your hand in my face? I asked.

He had that sexy ass smirk on his face while he said

"Well I've been calling you for two minutes and you didn't answer me so it was either that or kissing you."

I let a small smile at the thought of him kissing me.

"Ok just take me home so Charlie doesn't over panic."

As he was taking me home I thought about what he said and how it made me feel. Could I really see myself kissing Dom one of the few people I can trust and yet I will admit that man is one sexy beast and when it comes to racing or the things or people he love he is one passionate man. He is also someone you don't want to mess with. I really like him and he might like me. so yes, yes i can't see me kissing dom. With that ending decision I knew what I was going to do.

When I finally came back to reality I noticed that we were coming up to my street. To started my plan. I lightly brushed my hand against his and I caught his pinky with mine and left it there. I quickly glanced at him and I saw him smile a bit. That was enough proof I need and I waited until he parked and looked at me. I unbelted me seat belt and stepped out the door. I climbed back in kissed him hard and whispered

"I would rather be kissed by you than have your hand in my face."

As I pulled back and looked at his face the expression I saw made me smile his face was shocked but pleased. This day might have had some bad days but overall I am satisfied . That was until…

12345678901234567890234567890-`

I know I know you guys are ready to shoot me I`m very sorry but I was studying for my Exam and I just never had the time to do anything with this story but I wrote over 1000 word for this story and moved thing along and finally got them to kiss now I can do it more often after the talk. Please review and give me some Ideas on how I should end it by the way who do you think Jasper should mate with I`m thinking Letty or Amy. Tell me what you think in a review please again I'm really sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

Carlisle: Kemi I am so disappointed in you

Why what did I do

Carlisle: It's what you didn't do

Umm write the story?

Carlisle: yes now get to the disclaimer and get to the story

Ok sorry Carlisle I Kemi do not own twilight or fast and furious nor do I make money on this story. Better now?

Carlisle: not until you do the story

Chapter 15

Bella's pov

I opened the door to see Charlie waiting for me in the kitchen. I look at the clock and say that it was 12 am crap I've been gone that long? I turned and smiled sheepishly and Charlie

"Sorry dad I was at the Cullen's house hanging out with Rosalie we lost track of time and she dropped me off" I need to remember to text Rose that

"I don't like you being at their house this late with Edward there." He told me

I guess I forgot to tell him that that we broke up a long time ago

"Umm dad we broke up already didn't I tell you that?" I asked /told him

And in a flash he went from angry dad to happy dad.

" I never like that boy he acted like he was better than everyone else just pissed me off and he always told u what to do like you can't think for yourself." He kept ranting on I just laughed quietly think of how true that was.

"ok dad well I'm tired so night" I told him as I headed up the stairs. I quickly changed and crashed into bed

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**NEXT MORNING**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up with Ke$ha's "Tic Tok" I smiled and jumped into the shower. When I came out I went to my closet and picked out what I was going to wear. I looked out the window to see to that it was raining guess it's dressing warm today. I picked out my black flair jeans with a gray shirt that has these cool looking chains all over it I found my black sweater. I picked out some sneakers and ran out the door.

I sped through the streets until I got to school I jumped out and walked to rose Jay and Emmett

"What's up my lovely's" I said as I hugged them (I do this all the time)

Hey" They all said together. That was weird

"So where are the pains in the world's ass?" I asked them

"The bells going to ring doll they went to class"

"Oh ok so how was everything after I left"

"They had a hissy fit and demanded that we…. BRINGGGGGGG" That all Emmett could get out before the bell rang

"Alright sit with me at lunch and tell me later what happen I bet it was very funny." I told them before I started to walk to class. I heard them laughing behind me

Rosalie pov

As Bella left I started thinking about what happened after she left

_**1234567891011121314151617 FLASHBACKS 1716151413121110987654321**_

I started glaring at Edward and Alice

"Are you stupid Edward she was not ASKING if she could she was telling us so me Emmett and jasper can pack and get ready?" I told them I swear I am this close to ripping their head off when Alice or should I say the future seeing annoying one said

""I don`t know why you said Jasper Rosalie there is no way he is going with** her**." She's joking right? Is she really trying to dictate Jasper?

That's when Jasper said "And the reason that would be issss…?" He sounded a bit confused bet it because teeny tiny Alice was trying to tell Jasper what to do. I was about to say that when Bella said

"Yeah why is he not going with me if you guys aren`t mate therefore you can`t tell him what to do." Alice dares to look at her like she the stupid one then she goes and says

"I am his mate therefore I say what he can and cannot do." Bella then smirks and disses Alice. I almost laughed I had to hold. Jasper looked like he was going to say something when a car horn fill the air Bella turns says bye and leaves.

We were silent until Emmett started to laugh. Loudly

"Alice got owned!"

I started to shake my head I love that man but he is such a child (AN: That's a bad thing?)

"Come on Emmett and Jasper lets go get packed" I said as I headed for the stairs

They started to follow me when stupid said

"Why is jasper going Alice said he's not going" I was about to answer when Jasper answered in his southern accent (AN: still very sexy)

"Alice isn't my mother nor is she my mate or girlfriend so why in the world would I not go you pansy virgin for life stuck the past dictating little baby?"

Before the pansy could say anything Emmett did his roar of laughter thing and managed to get out

"Pansy haha virgin for haha life hahaha stuck the past hahahahah dictating little baby? How didn't I think of that? Alice and Edward got owned all in the same day" Even I had to laugh at that. When I turned to look at them I saw their eyes bulged out and their mouths opened I laughed even harder

After that me and the Boy went up the stairs I turned to Jasper and said

"You forgot bronze haired hissy fitting monster but other than that I was so proud"

_**2019181716151413121110987654 321 END FLASHBACKS 1234567891112131415161718192 0**_

Just then the bell rang for lunch. Wow how long have I been flash backing?

**Qwertyuioasdfghjklzxcvbnmzxc vbnmasdfghjkqwertyuioppoiuyt rewqasdfghjklmmnbvcxz1234567 89**

Hey people who have read this chapter I'm here to say that I'm sorry that I didn't get to update since the summer but I got lazy so yeah so many people can and started to favorite my story and follow it that I just had to keep going and I made this a long one it took me hours but I think its good review and tell me how u think it is and what your ideas are for Italy and if I should add the pack or not I was thinking maybe Paul cause he was cool but tell me what you think I'm all ear so tell me what u think


	16. Chapter 16

Emmett: Kemi why you not write the story after all the people favorite and subscribe to it?

I'm sorry Emmett but I have been so busy and lazy I guess I…forgot?

Dom: You forgot about us? Well no more races for you

No don't I'll write it right now first let me say that I don't own the twilight and fast and furious series

Now places everyone let's get this show on the road

Chapter 16

Rosalie p.o.v

The first thing I hear is my loveable husband whisper-shout in my ear.

"Where did you go Rosie you were so out of it?"

I leaned over and told him

"I was thinking about last night when Jasper was yelling at the annoying future seer and penny head."

As soon as I said that Emmett started laughing but he was trying to hold it in.

"Is something funny Mr. Cullen, would you like to tell it to the class?" said our teacher.

Emmett started to stand up and say something but I yanked him down and told him not to say anything well hissed more like it. The teacher smirked like he won something and turn to the chalk board to teach his lesson. I couldn't tell you what he was talking about for the life of me.

120294856796500-60585487393 skip to lunch time!848929034u785993894038447393 5038957438

Emmett and I walk to the lunch room and as usual everyone stared, you'd think that since we have been here for so long they would get over it but nooo that just have to keep staring.

I spotted Bella and Jasper sitting at our table so we walked over to them and sat down.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Emmett asked they were about to reply when the short and the annoying came and sat down.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Asked Alice like Emmett didn't just say that I know they could hear us from across the café.

"Well we were just talking to Bella about us going to Vegas to become strippers." I said as I rolled my eyes.

Edward slammed his hands on the desk and growled

"Bella is not going to become a stripper and that is final" (N.A no offence to the strippers in the world)

Bella P.O.V

"Bella is not going to become a stripper and that is final" Penny head said. Couldn't he tell that she was being sarcastic? Oh well might as well set him straight

"Two thing you stupid 100 odd year old sparkling dumbass virgin **ONE** you and I are not dating not now and not in the future and don't bother telling me that your my mate cause you and I both know how big of a bullshit that is. **Two** you and your annoying ass shrimp of an sidekick can't dictate my future or anyone else's, just because you have those gifts doesn't let you have a say in other peoples life so if I wanted to become a stripper which she was joking about by the way you couldn't stop me just like you're not going to stop me from racing like I am doing tonight or the big race in Italy or anything else I ever want to fucking do because it's my life, my dreams oh yeah and they are not yours to deal with. So let me make this very clear for you think headed people **I AM NOT DATING YOU** **I DON'T LIKE YOU AND YOU CAN'T CONTROL MY LIFE!**" I ranted

The entire table was silent. I looked at my watch and saw that it was that the bell was going to ring I turned to jasper rose and Emmett and asked them if they wanted to go to hang out with me and the crew and they said sure. Edweirdo and the short one ask to come to but I told them that no people who try to control other people are allowed.

Jidewhbgfiewjffidwoghjfi** skip to end of day**jirlrenjiforejioanjelwfhrelw ndfnjlfjkdwhihgbhlwb hjuwqfre

BELLA P.O.V

The day flew by after lunch it was really boring I got out of my last class and saw the crew waiting for me I walked up to the and gave the m a hug when I got to Dom it lasted longer than everyone else's I wonder if he still thinks about the kiss I gave him but I brushed it off.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked them

"Well we wanted to know if you and those three you introduced us to wanted to go and practice/hang out with us." Said Amy

"Yeah sure." Jasper said. Damn I need to but some bells on that boy. I turned around and saw how close Emmett was to me. I took a few steps back to get some space and ended up bumping into Dom he automatically wrapped his arms around me and I'm not ashamed to say I liked it. I don't think he even noticed that he did that. Or that he was still holding on.

Dom let go of me and said.

"Well everyone lets got going get in a car and meet us at the site we have got a lot of work to do, Bella are you riding with me?"

I turned threw my keys at Rose and nodded

"Yeah let's go."

I hopped in to his car and waited for him to enter. We drove in silence for both lost in thought. This continued until we got to the site. Both me and Dom sat on the hood of his car and directed the crew while the Cullen's watched us. Me and Dom were leaning against each other when he turned to me and said

"You remember last night when….."

]\'/\']\'/\']\'/\][;.;[]'/.,.;[]}":{?.';'];/"}{:{}:{"

Hello reader of my story I am here to say this one thing… I AM SORRY yeah I know I said that before but I keep getting hit with the lazy bones and I don't feel like doing work but I pulled through I did it I worked my ass off and now I have created this chapter to review and tell me what you think and give me ideas and question of the day drumroll please *Insert drumroll* should I made another story after I'm done this one I was thinking about it because I kept getting people favorite-ing the story thank you for that and they keep following me so it got me thinking should I write another story is so oh what give me your onion I always reply at some point. Anyways thanks for reading and review it and answer the question.


	17. Chapter 17

Me: hello I AM BACK welcome to the year 2013 with the story I've been asked to update

Rosalie: Well, well, well looks who's back little miss no update

Me: hola rose todays the day I update cause my computer is now all in working order did you know that it almost been a year since I started this story haha year anniversary.

Rosalie: Yea what every just get to writing

Chapter 17

You remember last night when we kissed? Dom asked.

I turned to looks at him so I wasn't the only person who was thinking about that kiss then I smiled and looked at him.

"Yeah I remember what about it?" I asked then he did something I wasn't expecting he looked me in the eyes and kissed me softly. (**A.N CORNY! Yeah I know but this need to be done before the do the big race) **

"**I** liked it" he said as he got off the car only to hear Emmett scream

"YOU OWE HE A HUNDRED BUCK JASPER TOLD YOU THEY WOULD KISS". I rolled my eyes got off the car and walked to him and glared

"You mean he owes me a hundred dollars?" I said before turning away and walking toward Dom and the crew.

When I got there I stood beside Dom so hear what he had to say

" The race is in two days and we have been working our ass off for this moment we leave tomorrow for Italy where we are going to kick ass and prove that not only are we the best racers but that we are not just a crew we are a family so when we get there look out for each other cause there are going to be a hell of a lot of people who are going try and bring us down but we can't let them so everybody rest up cause tomorrow we become one of the greatest"

When he finished saying that I grabbed his hand I looked at and say Amy and Letty smirking at me I rolled my eyes and looked at the crew and Dom to see them all smiling so I brushed against Dom and walked back to my car and sat down watch everyone. This right here is my family and I would change anything about it well maybe getting the stupid asses named Edward and Alice. While I was thinking I noticed Dom sit back beside me. So I grabbed his hand and just chill with him. I could get use to this.

**Dom P.O.V **

I saw Bella sitting alone on my car zoned out so I decide to sit beside her. I watched everyone but Bella's ex-boyfriends family and Letty leave when Bella grabbed my hand when I turned to look at her she turned and smiled at me before she started talking

"So about that kiss?" I looked at her and smiled

"I kissed you because I like you" I told her

She hugged me and kissed me again and we ended out making out only to here clapping.

"Finally damn I didn't think it would take so long" the one and only Letty said.

_**123456789987654321 BELLA POV123456789987654321**_

After Letty said that Dom wrapped his arm around my waist and I couldn't help but smile I laughed and said

"What about you and Jasper I'm not blind you know"

She smiles kissed his cheek and got in her car and rolled down the window and winked

"What about us bells?" After that she sped off. I looked to see Jasper watching her go, she is so much better that that stupid future seeing shrimp. Huh I wonder if she his mate they are so similar I got to ask him one day. Apparently I started day dreaming because suddenly Dom was standing in front of me

"Bella you ready to go home?" Dom asked

"Yeah sure you ready?"

"I got to make sure we have our rides transferred to Italy so I need to leave" he said while kissing my forehead before he jumped into his car and drove off.

When I turned around to look at the Cullen's I saw them watching me and I smirked

"So…. Your house?"

Emmett grabs me and throws me into the car, Stupid idea it hurt. Everyone got on and we left.

As soon as we got to the house Esme opened the door as we walked in I saw Alice and Edward pouting and glaring at us.

"So…. How was practice?" Did I hear some hate in her voice? I wonder if they made a vampire chill pills.

"Well it was really good time I hung out with Dom and Jasper made a new friend" Edward started growling I don't know way maybe Dom and I or what someone was thinking I was about to ask when there was a knock on the door as I opened the door I found a furious Jacob. Before I could full open it Jake started yelling

(**A.N I enjoy doing these)**

"Where the hell have you been Bella, these new people start coming around and you do a complete 360! And you broke up with the leech and you don't even think about calling me I could have helped you but chances are you're going to go back to him again seeing as you are going to his house still I mean how the fuck can you be so stupid Bella!"

The only thing I could so was stare before I started to lose my temper. Did he really think I would go back with that I would go back with that pompous asshole and that I would be able to handle myself I was two seconds away from verbally kicking his ass hell maybe physically even though chances are it would hurt me more than him when I heard Jasper say

"Do you think she's gonna try to kill him?"

"If she tries I'll help" Rosalie told them" I turned to look at her to see her smirking I smiled and looked at Jacob.

"Now look here you stupid ass of a dog…..

• ◘◘◘ X ○Bȫ ▬ o ▐! ʚȫᇀȫ666○◘•B 21 ▬ ▬▐« 2 ▬

_**END OF CHAPTER 17**_

Hello my reader who been telling me to update I'm sorry it took so long I got no excuse but I tried really hard on this one I was trying to show the growing relationship between Dom and Bella so that why it got a bit corny but yeah I'm also cheering at the fact that I'm about to get to 100 review I can't believe it I was so shocked because I didn't think anyone would read so thank you so much hope you like this chapter and I really hope you review because I will try my hardest to write back because a lot of you have so many great ideas so bye bye till the next chapter where we will hear Bella's reply to Jacob so read and review who know I maybe reading your stories too.


	18. Chapter 18

ANNNND I AM BACK !

Letty: You know it's almost been a year right?

I didn't ask you opinion but I'm sorry some really sucky stuff happened this year that made it to hard to write

Letty: well are you gonna write?

Well yeah that's why I'm here so lets get started "I as in me do not own fast and furious or twilight just this story" and here we go! 

Chapter 18

" Now look here you stupid ass dog If I remember correctly - and I do you are not my father so I don't have to tell you shit so you need to back the fuck off. You come over here after being a complete asshole and you think you have the right to get in my face and say I did a 360 and completely change. Ha! the only change I did was change back. Now to the fact that you think for some deranged reason I would be going back to the 100 year old virgin and would need your help proves who the stupid one really is. In case you didn't notice I'm here to hang out with my friends you know Jasper ,Emmett and Rose. Maybe you could use some of the stuff going around it's called common fucking sense! And think before you speak it would probably get you out of a lot of shit. You may be some strong ass werewolf but don't test me I can and will find a way to hurt you-"

"I'll do it!" Emmett interrupted

" See I already got a volunteered now pause and think about the next thing you say" I finished.

Jacob just stared at me with his mouth open. Guess he wasn't expecting that I turned to look at everyone to see that they all had the same expression…. Well except for Rose she just looked proud. I turned to look back at Jacob and he was still doing the exact same thing.

" If you don't have something to say can you leave?" I asked him he looked like he was about to say something but he just stormed out of the house.

I walked over to the couch and sat down turning the t.v one only to see that none of the Cullens moved yet.

"Are you guys gonna sit down?" I asked. They slowly sat down at sat in silence only for it to be broken by of course Emmett

"That was Awesome!" Everyone agreed well besides Alice and Edward but when do they ever agree when I act like this. We spent the rest of the night hanging out till i went home.

jdiishfdmaavbfdslgefejssvgfbds next day bhddkrnlsvaffjbfaa,vgjkhcxagcejksadjafs

Waking up to the sound of beeping I look to see that it's 10:30 and got up to get dressed I came out wearing A red t-shirt that said " you think I'm crazy now you should see me when I've had sugar" and some shorts with some Jorden's.

I run out the door only to see the crew on my driveway.

"What are you guys doing here guys?" I asked

" Well we got the cars to Italy so we're leaving in two days so I thought that we could hang out before we leave and everyone agreed so we are here to pick you up." Letty said and Amy nodded

"Ok where are we going?" I asked

"I heard there was a beach around here so grab your bathing suit and lets go i think it somewhere in La Push the Cullens can come if they want to" Amy spoke up

"How about we go to a different beach I think there's one Port Angeles it's a bit of a drive but we can meet up with the Cullens and ride with them make it a whole event." I suggested looking around seeing everyone agree. I went upstairs and called jasper

"Hey bells what's up"

" Nothing much cowboy but how do you guys feel about chilling with the crew at the beach today" I asked

'Which beach you know we can't go to La Push"

"Yeah i know that why we are going to A beach in Port Angeles and because our cars are in Italy we are taking yours so you coming or not" I told him

"OK hold on let me ask Rose and Emmett give me a minute." I started picking out what bathing suit to wear when i heard Jasper say

" Yeah they're in we'll see you guys in 20 minutes"

"Alright see you soon" I said and hung up the phone.

I ran down the stairs and opened to door with everything packed into a bag

"Come in guys they will be here in a minute to pick us up"

They sat down in the living room and i went to the kitchen to make some lunch. I was so busy making lunch that I didn't notice that Dom was watching me until he spoke

"What you making?" I turned around and smiled going up to hug him and he kissed my forehead

"I'm just making some sandwiches for the beach" I answered

"You need some help" he questioned I nodded and we spent just making food for our crew,After we finished we heard a car honk and saw that Jasper Rose and Emmett arrived. we all got in and drove to the beach cracking jokes and singing to songs on the radio.

As we got to the beach Dom said

"Alright guy there's only two more days until we leave for Italy so today were gonna have fun go crazy and show the Cullens how we have fun." After he finished everyone rushed off to go swim leaving Dom and I at the beach watching the others. I turned to go lay on the beach when Dom grabbed my arm and started to talk

"Bella I…... "

End of chapter 18 

boom there it is thanks to the persistent reviewers who kept telling me to review yeah asap took a while and I'm really sorry bout that but hey it's summer and now i got time so lets let this going thank to all my loyal reviewers,readers and the people who actually read past the end chapter thing i just put. thanks for reading and please review i love to know what you think and I always reply back i want to give a special thank to Foxya15 for being my first ever review and telling me to keep going. last but definitely not least I wanna say Rest In Peace to Paul Walker the movie world will never be the same I'm still not over it

Anywho keep reading my people cause I AM BACK!


	19. Chapter 19

Sooooooo apparently you guys really like the story see as how I have **THREE HUNDRED NINETY-SEVEN VIEWS** in **the last ten days **thank you very much. so I thought "Kemi these wonderful people have waited long enough and have been asking for this for a while might as well give them what what they ask for so without further adieu except to tell you i own nothing but this story here we go!

Chapter 19

Jasper's POV after Bella leaves

I get up to leave only to find Alice standing in front of me. I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically

"Can I help you?"

"Yes you can, you can help me by acting like the mate you're supposed to me and stop talking to Bella she's a bad influence on you! "

She replies crossing her arm trying to intimidate me. Is she serious? This short ass elf is trying to scare me? I step closer to her making her have to look up to me and growl my eyes turning black.

"There are two things I'm going to say about that sentence and you better listen very closely cause I will only say this once _**I. AM. NOT. YOUR. MATE! **_ Get it through your thick head I swear vampires are supposed to be smart what they hell happened to you, you have no say in my life and if you don't back up I won't be responsible for what the major does to you understand little girl?" I run past her to my room and all I feel from her is pure unadulterated fear. It was silent downstairs until Emmett snorted and Rosalie said "For someone who can see the future she should've seen that coming"

I smirk and start reading a history book until I hear my phone ring. I check it and see it's Bella

"Hey Bells what's up?" I ask

" Nothing much cowboy but how do you guys feel about chilling with the crew at the beach today" she asked

'Which beach you know we can't go to La Push" I told her

"Yeah I know that why we are going to a beach in Port Angeles and because our cars are in Italy we are taking yours so you coming or not" she told me

"OK hold on let me ask Rose and Emmett give me a minute."

I answered her before coming downstairs and telling Rosalie and Emmett they both agreed when i hear Edward say

"Ok give me a second Alice and I will get ready and meet at my volvo" All three of us give him a blank stare and say

"**You guys are not invited!"**

I go upstair and tell Bella that we will be there in 20.

vgguussahofhdiiibcyddssbhubxhikaixbscbkdvjcdk AT THE BEACH biidsgfincnvxhzjhvlfshjvjdbkvfnhhjhvhbvhgh,

Letty's Pov

As soon as we hit the beach Dom gives us a speech and we all go play in the water. I started swimming backwards only to bump into Jasper

"Hey watch it Jay" I say

He wraps his arms around me and says

"Sorry doll" and kisses my cheek and starts to swim away leaving me speechless for a second. I swim after him until I'm standing in front of him

"Why did you do that' I demanded

"Do what?" He asked

" Kiss my cheek and leave like that" I stated

he stand in front of me and kisses me

"I wanted to do that but i thought you might not want me to" Jasper informed me

I look at him and kissed him back

"You need to stop thinking so much" I tell him before going back to kissing him. It was great until Amy started splashing us with water.

"you're a dead girl Amy!" I yell chasing after her

(AN ok if you haven't got it yet Letty and jasper are going to be together just saying)

bcijdanffdbiidsskbh BELLA POV AFTER DOM GRABS HER ARM (CHAPTER 18 END) bjjdsskbdbiffkf

I turn to look at him and he says

"Bella I ….. love you"

I turn to look at him and smiles a huge smile and kisses him

" I love you too Dom I really do"

He smiles and hugging me. we both sit in the sand leaning against each other just watching our family enjoying our last day in Forks before we go to the race of our lives

END OF CHAPTER 19

Heyyy everyone what's up HAPPY THANKSGIVING WEEKEND AKA TURKEY WEEKEND for all the peoples who celebrate it now so like Canada thanks so much for you guy reading this you don't know how happy it makes me to know that you are reading this so as a gift i give you this chapter and our couples getting together and of course the telling off of Alice this chapter needed to be done next stop … Italy! Who knows what will happen there….. well I do I'm writing it. Remember to review guys I always reply back who knows i might even give you a shoutout or use you suggesting thanks for following this story and if you're new to it heyyyyyy hope you like the story so far let me know what you think of it who knows i might even check out your story. ok BYEEEE


	20. Chapter 20

Hello to all my lovely readers, favourites, subscribes and people who just started reading this story look out world cause I'm back! sorry for taking so long...again. It seems like I'm always saying that and I'm sorry I can't even lie and say I was super busy cause I wasn't. I was gonna write back in January to bring out the new year but that didn't happen so I'm doing it now yay anyways you know the deal I don't own fast and furious even though I can't wait for the movie and I don't own Twilight… YUP so on with the story

Chapter 20 (Bella's POV after the beach)

Waking up the next morning I smiled remembering all that happened at the beach yesterday, rolling over to look at my phone I see a bunch of text messages from the crew all talking about getting ready to leave and meetinging up to go to the airport. I jump up and get dressed in white skinny jeans a red tanktop and sneakers.

Dragging my prepacked suitcases down stairs I send off a text to Dom telling him to pick me up so we can go get Rose Emmett and Jay from the Cullen house so we meet up with the crew before we get on the plane to Italy. After texting Dom I call Rose

"Hey Bella what's up" She picked up and answered

"Nothing much Rose, you guys ready to go?" I asked her

"Bella we're vampires even if we weren't it would only takes us half a minutes to get ready" she said sarcastically I swear you could practically hear her rolling her eyes "What time are you getting here anyways?"

"I don't know after Dom picks me up probably just wait outside I'm not in the mood to deal with the two dumbasses right before the trip."

"Yeah ok bell see you later" she laughs as she hangs up.

I start making some breakfast for Charlie and I when Dom knocks on the door. I go to open it and go back to cooking. When I finish cooking I turn around and looked at him.

"You eat yet?" I ask him seeing him shake his head I grab him a plate gives it to him and store some food for Charlie in the fridge before sitting down to eat.

"So I talked to Rose and they should be waiting outside their house for us to pick them up in 5 minutes" I told him.

He looked up from his plate and smiled looking at me

"yeah ok" he replied finishing up his food

After I finish eating he grabs my plate and starts washing the dishes I walked up behind him and gave him a hug resting my cheek on his back.

"You excited about the the racing tournament in Italy?" I ask him

he turned around and hugged me putting his chin on my head

"Yeah we just gotta watch out for eachother down there ok?" I nod my head and look up at him.

He bended his head a gave me a kiss before smiling grabbing my hand and walking to the car with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~skipping car ride cause I can!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to the Cullen house we saw the entire Cullen clan outside waiting for us with Edward eyes practically shooting fire at Dom.

"Damn it all! there goes the neighborhood" I swore.

Jasper's POV ( After Rosalie got the phone call)

After listening to Bella talk to Rose's I carry my bags to the front steps and go inside to play god of war ascension (_video game and a reference to the major! virtual high five*) _the couch sinks lower and I turn to see Emmett sitting beside me watching my play with Rosalie sitting on the one seater on her phone. I keep playing for a while until Esme Carlisle and the two annoying wannabe vampires come down the stairs

"You guys ready to go?" Esme asks smiling at us, we all nodded our heads when Alice said

" I still don't think they should go at the very least Jasper should stay, being around all those human would be too hard on his control he's gonna slip I saw it."

As she was saying this I felt the manipulation practically dripping off her while she was lying to Carlisle and Esme. I was about to say something when Emmett cut in

"That total bullshit and you know it Alice, Jasper has had great control for years so stop with the 'I've seen it' shit like it mean that it will happen for sure. You know damn well your visions are based on decisions and therefore have a possibility of not happening, anyways and you're probably lying about it in the first place to get what you want. so shut. Up"

Even though Emmett's rant made perfect sense it seemed Edward was hard of hearing or just stupid because he completely ignored Emmett and said to Carlisle

"I agree with Alice, at the very least Jasper shouldn't go everyone here remembers what happened at Bella's birthday party, do you want a repeat of that without me there to protect her and all her human friends?"

Furious I jumped up and pointed my finger at him

"You know damn well that I could feel everyone's emotions so cut that the fuck out. I was perfectly fine when she got the papercut; fuck when she was surround by blood when James was chasing her I was perfectly fine it was your dumbass that kept flipping his shit! I mean **really** throwing her into a glass table? You know you weren't doing that to protect her from me but from yourself, Yeah that's right I felt your huge burst of bloodlust towards her and that's what made me snap, so stop all this golden boy shit and face reality: SHE'S SAFE WITH ME AND SHE DOESN'T NEED YOU! I roared at him. everyone was shocked silent until Rose said

"Well now that's settled Jaspers going anymore problems?..No...ok lets go outside so Bella and Dom can picks us up." Before waiting for anyone to respond she left and stood outside. The rest of us followed her when she turned around and said

"Edward and Alice aren't wanted outside"

Both of them stubbornly stayed outside and before anyone could argue we heard Dom's tire turn onto our driveway. I turn to look at Edward and see him glaring at Dom with loathing rolling off of him.

As the car pulls up it was silent until Bella said

"Damn it all! there goes the neighborhood"

Bella's POV

We step out of the car and face the Cullens Dom looks at Em Rose and Jasper and nods at them

"You ready to go?" He asked them

They all nod and throw their bags into Dom's dodge charger and got into the back. Edward goes to reach for my arm but I turn around and say

"Don't touch me" As he starts to say somthing Dom come up to me and wraps his arm around my waist leading me toward the the car.

We leave without saying a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~skipping car ride cause I can again!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella's POV

As we pull up to the hotel in Port Angeles where everyone was staying. The crew was waiting outside with their suitcases.

We get out and Dom and I lean against the side of the car facing everyone.

"Alright guys, today's the day here's whats gonna happen, it's all going down in Tuscany the flight leaves in 3 hours, you have the first day there to do whatever the hell you want just be there by 3 pm the next day cause thats when it all starts, you know the deal watch out for eachother, be careful, and show them how we race down in America! We leave in a hour" Dom explained to us.

Everyone started to group off to relax a little before we leave for the airport. I pair up with Dom while the Cullen's stayed together I turn around to tell them somthing and see Letty and Jasper walk off to the side together.

Jaspers POV

After Dom finished his speach Emmett Rosalie and I begin talking to eachother

"Thats really close to the Volturi" said Rosalie

"We did nothing wrong so we should be fine there" replied Emmett

I was about to say something when Letty walked up to us.

"Can I talk to you Jasper?" she questioned I nodded back and walked off to the side with her

She stares at me for a few seconds before I ask her what's wrong

"What are we?" she finally asked me

I look at her confusenly

"I thought I made my intentions clear at the beach yesterday" I answer her confused

she looked at me and shook her head smiling

"Wanna make it a bit clearer then?" Letty said

I smiled and looked at her

"Letty would you do me the honor of going out with me?" I calmly ask her waiting on her response

She smirked and replied

"That was so corny but yeah I'll go out with you."

Smiling wider I hug her and rest my chin on the top of her head relaxing.

Bella's POV

Leaning beside Dom I turn to look at my crew- my family all smiling and laughing with eachother before the race that could change our lives. I turned around and looked at Dom beside me seeing him smiling softly watching all of us. I turn to him and smiled.

"you know I never said thank you to you."

He looked at me confused and said

"What do you have to thank me for?"

"Your the one that brought me to racing remember even when I left you came here for me bringing all of my family reminding me of who I am so for that, thank you"

He was silent for a few seconds and look at me

"I couldn't think of doing this without you Bella I'll always find you and bring you back " Dom came and hugged me kissed me

" And don't ever forget that"

We spend the rest of the hour sitting with each other in comfortable silence when Dom sat up and said

"Alright guys up its time to go, split up in the 4 cars Me and Bella are in the Dodge with whoever wants in. Everyone else get in and meetup at the check in at the airport.

Emmett and Rosalie got in with us while Letty, Amy and Letty got into another car leaving the two other cars for everyone else

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~skipping car ride cause I can again!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella's Pov

Getting out of the car I quickly went to the bathroom to change for the warmer weather and the long plane ride. I changed into a blue and white striped camisole that had a wolf face made out of mesh on the front with light blue cargo shorts. Walking out of the bathroom I get stopped by this random guy.

"Did it hurt?" he asked

"Did what hurt?" I questioned

"When you fell from heaven." He replied with a cheesy grin on his face. I stopped for a second, was this guy for real?... Seriously that's what he's going with? I rolled my eyes and pushed past him walking toward Rose,Emmett and Dom, He kept following me so I stopped and turned around

"Is there something you require?" I ask sarcastically.

"Your number would be nice" he retorted

"oh yeah sure it 875 623 leave me the fuck alone" I glare at him before walking to Dom without waiting. When I reach Dom he wraps his arms around my waist and asked

"What was that about" nodding toward the guys still standing where I left him

"That was nothing just some random guy trying to hit on me" I answer him. His grips tightens slight glaring at him

"You want me to handle it Bell?" He questions me. I shake my head and look at him

"It's ok I already did, now lets go before we miss our flight."

we left to check in and join up with the rest of the group waiting for the plane. After about 15 minutes the call came out to board the plane. As we board to play I notice that we are all paired off: Letty and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Amy and some random guy, and Dom and I.

The plane ride was 13 hours and we spent it relaxing on the plane talking to our respective partners or just sleeping. After the plane landed we all got off and got something to eat then took a taxi to the place where our cars are stored.

"Alright everyone" I began "it's already late and I'm tired as F so I'm going to the hotel to go to bed anyone coming with?" I asked, Seeing a majority of everyone nodding their head we all drove down to the hotel and checked in.

"Ok there are four roomswith 2 beds each so two to per room pair up and go to bed." Letty said before grabbing my arm and dragging me to a room "I get Bella" she shouted back before closing the door behind us. She turned to look at me and that the same time we said

"So you and Jasper huh?"

"So you and Dom huh?"

We burst out laughing and nodded to each other before getting ready for bed

"Night Letty" I told her sleepily

"Night Bell" she replied

before falling completely asleep I heard her mumble

"I missed you bella"

End Chapter 20

Damn it feels good to be writing again guys, thanks for waiting so long and still being the awesome reader I know you are. I'm so happy I got this done so tell me what you think of it. Remember to review you know I'll write back. I feel like my writing style has changed a bit so can you tell if it did and If you liked it. I want to give a huge shout out to all the people who have been here since day 1 and to all my March born babies Happy birthday to us! Anywaysssss Yup I still here and writing. If you actually read this and know which fast and furious movie the next quote comes out of and who said it I'll give you a special shoutout in the next chapter now heres the quote:

"CRAZY ASS WHITE BOY!"


End file.
